Naughty Girl
by Sydney Games
Summary: Song Fic. Sydney has been done something Naughty and in the middle of the night the guilt takes over.


Authors note: Hey Guys I really hope you like this one. I really Lurvvvvve this song. It is Naughty Girl by Holly Valance. ********  
  
Sydney rolled over in bed and glanced at her alarm clock. The green light showed 12:42am. She couldn't sleep after what she had done. Why did she have to say those things? She didn't want to get up today because getting up meant she would have to see him again and as much as she wanted to, she knew he wouldn't want to see her.  
  
It's after 12 /  
  
Can't face the day/  
  
Remind me just how hard it can be/  
  
To forget/  
  
I said things I didn't mean/  
  
You saw things you shouldn't have seen  
  
Why did she have to be so horrible? He was just trying to help her; he was her lifeline in a life full of lies and espionage. She had seen and done more than anyone normal would see or do in a lifetime and he had helped her through it all. He was her one truth and she knew she had destroyed the relationship.  
  
Been a naughty girl/  
  
Real bad so and so/  
  
Done too many things a girl shouldn't know/  
  
I swear I never knew/  
  
I could hurt you so/  
  
One too many things a girl shouldn't know  
  
She had seen the look in his eyes as she had walked out of the warehouse. He didn't know she had lied her way through half of it to stop him getting hurt, and by trying to save him she had destroyed something she truly treasured, his friendship. She had hoped to take it further once SD-6 was gone but the sadness and betrayal that she read on his face was enough to tell her it would never happen. Why couldn't they just try again?  
  
Can't take the sadness /  
  
From your eyes/  
  
Can't put the truth back in my lies/  
  
Oh whoa/  
  
Don't make me try and explain/  
  
Let's just start over again/  
  
Been a naughty girl/  
  
Real bad so and so/  
  
Done too many things a girl shouldn't know/  
  
I swear I never knew/  
  
I could hurt you so/  
  
One too many things a girl shouldn't know  
  
He had tried to get her to reveal that she was lying to him. He had searched for anything to show that she didn't mean what she was saying. She had pushed him away, desperate to keep him from the fact that her feelings broke all the rules that he followed.  
  
The more you try to stay/  
  
The more I let you go/  
  
Done too many things a girl shouldn't know/  
  
I swear I never knew/  
  
I could hurt you so/  
  
One too many things a girl shouldn't know  
  
He might understand. After all he knew she was no saint. He new that she sometimes got hysterical and said things she didn't mean. She hoped she wouldn't have beg to get his forgiveness, she wasn't very good at begging. After all she couldn't do anything about Will when she begged him to stop the SD-6 story.  
  
Won't stop and try to turn the clock back/  
  
I won't beg - I'm no good at that/  
  
Too late to start and act like a saint/  
  
Can't be something that I ain't/  
  
Been a naughty girl/  
  
Real bad so and so/  
  
Done too many things a girl shouldn't know/  
  
I swear I never knew/  
  
I could hurt you so/  
  
One too many things a girl shouldn't know  
  
Why did she have to do this to him, to herself? Why couldn't she just risk it? It was easy, because it would risk his life and she wasn't willing to do that. As long as Arvin Sloane was around she would just have to keep on pushing him away. She just hoped that it wouldn't get to a point of no return, that she pushed him so far away that he didn't want to come back.  
  
The more you try to stay/  
  
The more I let you go/  
  
From one too many things a girl shouldn't know/  
  
I swear I never knew/  
  
I could hurt you so/  
  
One too many things a girl shouldn't know  
  
She had to apologise. This was eating away at her and she knew that she couldn't get through the day with all this guilt surrounding her. She had been horrible to him she just hoped he could forgive her. She hoped her number one fear would not be realised, she hoped that there would be a Sydney Vaughn not an Alice Vaughn.  
  
Been a naughty girl/  
  
Been a naughty girl  
  
She grabbed the phone and punched the number before she could chicken out. Their conversation lasted 2 minutes then she ran out the door and out into the night. 


End file.
